1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a rearwards tiltable backrest under a rearwards thrust applied by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very many types of chairs are known in which the backrest is tiltable rearwards and elastically returns to a resting position when the rearwards thrust applied by the user ceases. In most cases, the backrest is associated to a complex elastic return mechanism, provided with a high number of components.